


Error 01: Rainy Days

by chuuyaswaifu



Series: Error 500 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, Smut, seven is a dream guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaswaifu/pseuds/chuuyaswaifu
Summary: MC was missing Saeyoung, and the rainy day just made it worse.





	Error 01: Rainy Days

Error 1: Rainy Days

 

You can hear the light sound of drizzle outside yours and your husband’s room, you felt the temperature grow cold and dived deeper into the sheets. Refusing to open your eyes and get rid of sleep, you reached your arm out to your left, where your husband’s warmth is supposed to be. Opening your eyes and feeling his side of the bed dead cold. ‘Oh, he’s not home ...’ and you felt a cinch in your chest. Retrieving your arms, you curled up in a ball deep into the blanket and closed your eyes, hoping that your dreams would at least be warm.

 

You woke up startled and sweating a little. The room was pitch dark, the little drizzle outside was now an angry outburst of wind and rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance and flashes of lightning slightly illuminates the dark-empty room in front of you. The bedside clock shows that its late 7 in the evening, and that you’ve missed the entire day sleeping in. Wanting to lie back down again, your stomach grumbled, and you’ve never felt so hungry like this before.

 

The room was colder than before, refusing to turn on any light you tried to look for your phone buried in the mattress under you but to no avail it has gone missing. ‘Maybe it fell under the bed.” Too scared to look under the bed because you believe you’d touch something or see something there you padded your way out.

 

Stretching and yawning while making your way down the hallway, you glanced into ‘that room’ and stood in front of it for a minute, hoping that you’d hear the click indicating that you could actually enter. It never came, and you felt another cinch. Looking at one of the installed CCTV outside, you sighed and proceeded towards the kitchen.

 

The entire house was dark, cold and empty. Something pricked your eyes, triggering some tears but you held it in. ‘It feels like this feeling is eating me whole’, opening some drawers you found different stacked cereals past their expiry dates, rotten fruits and vegetables. ‘God, the house is a mess. I need to clean up’. Tying your hair into a messy bun, you opened another drawer, and your breath got stuck in your throat. Piles of unopened Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper neatly arranged, and it made you smile a little how attentive your husband is to small details, and then there’s another cinch again. Closing the drawer softly, you opted for the last drawer and found instant noodles and a dozen eggs with a small note attached in the container. You took the two things out and read the note.

 

_“In case you forget to live again, I bought this (date a day ago) so you can have something to eat. Hang in there, MC. We’ll be waiting for you!”_

  * _Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, ~~Jumin~~_



 

Giggling at the thought of Zen angrily erasing Jumin’s name and Yoosung sighing at his child-like mind you reminisced on the times the house was so alive and colorful. Everyone is so animated, your laughter echoing in the walls, the smell of food and contentment that fills your chest. Then you remembered how his arms would wound up in your waist or touch you in many ways because he can’t keep it in himself not to touch you. The embarrassing display of affection, his golden eyes filled with love, his warm voice, his scent, his warmth, his lips and the words that would come out of them.

 

A whimper escaped your lips and you slumped in the kitchen counter your head and shoulders hung low as silent sobs racked your body. ‘I miss him … I miss him so much, god please give him back.’

 

“Sev-- Saeyoung, god I miss you. I miss you so much, I feel so miserable please come back.” You wailed, and then you cried so hard it can be heard all throughout the house.

 

“Please come back to me Saeyoung …” you whispered softly but the emptiness in your chest and of the room enabled it to be loud and clear.

 

Slowly you started to calm down, and you choked a sob trying to suppress the tears again.

 

 

“Hey”

 

You whipped your head towards the oh so familiar voice you thought it’d break, but all you saw was a flash of black cloth, skin and scarlet before two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around you.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry I was so late, MC. I made you cry, I am so sorry, my god, love I an so sorry” he kissed the top of your head in between words, his voice sounded so broken and as the last cinch was untangled you felt your lips tremble and shoulders rocked in unshed pain.

 

“Sae-saeyoung? Is this real?” you gripped him tightly, you felt his muscle relax in your touch, his warmth is real, his scent his --- him. Your husband is back!

 

“As real as I can be ..” he paused and took a good look at your disheveled features. “you look so beautiful as ever. But you lost too much weight because of me. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tightly hugging him back, burying your face in his chest and slapping his arms after, you gave him a warm smile, one you’ve lost for weeks.

 

 “No, don’t be sorry! It makes me feel so guilty and – and you didn’t do anything wrong Saeyoung! I thought, I thought I’d never be able to see you again and I haven’t told you about the things I want us to do together. It was so hard to be alone, it was so hard waking up without you in bed with me, I couldn’t eat at all in the table because you weren’t in front of me munching your chips. I couldn’t function at all and just thinking how hard it was for me, it must have been much harder for you. I prayed for you, even if I don’t know what god I was praying to. I prayed that you never loose hope, that you can still function well unlike me. And I am so sorry that I have neglected myself, that I almost gave up when I was supposed to fight with you, even if we were apart. I am so sorry for the state I am in now, that the first thing you say upon seeing me again is a fucking ‘hey’ and a series of apologies! Saeyoung I am such an idiotic wife, I am sorrier. I am so sorry please don’t leave m ---" your words were cut-off with your husband’s lips into yours,

 

His kiss was gentle, and it made you feel so fragile that you felt tears glide down your cheeks. You were happy now, and relieved that he’s back, your Saeyoung is back and he’s kissing you with all the unsaid feelings in him. After a while, he traced his kisses into your nose, forehead and he wiped your tears away softly and kissing the corners of your eyes.

 

“I forgive you my wife, can you forgive me too?’’ he asked, holding your face between his hands. You responded with a nod, and a big smile at how gentle and serious he was.

 

He kissed you again, this time differently and urgently. You kept up with his pace, you felt your knees wobble and he lifted you up the kitchen counter just in time. You tugged at the growing mullet behind his neck earning a groan from him. The make-out enough to make you feel tingly and hot all over, the storm outside forgotten. Then you bit his lips hard, to make him stop.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” he took a step-back shocked, sucking his injured lips.

 

Giggling a little, you heard your stomach growl. “I’m hungry Saeyoung” you whispered embarrassed.

 

“Oh my wife is hungry? Me too, I’m famished.” He walked between your legs, lifting your face up and you blushed at the unhidden hunger in his golden eyes.

 

“No! Not that kind of hunger Saeyoung.” You blushed when he wiggled his thick brows at you, you kicked him “I’m hungry for food.” You muttered and dropped your gaze into your lap.

 

He laughed at you and gave you a swift kiss in the lips. Then snuggled himself in your chest, “I know I was messing with you.” He admitted, looking up at you.

 

“Dick.” Get off me I’m gonna cook.

 

He gave a pretend shock and lifted you off the counter, “so vulgar! Since when did you learn to curse like that?”

 

“Since I married you. Do you want to eat too?” you asked, reaching for the frying pan.

 

“Let me cook for you.” He easily got the pan from the rack, and he looked so sincere. ‘How I’d love to see him cook’

 

“In another time. If I let you cook now I’d have to starve myself more before I can eat anything. Just turn-on the lights its freaking dark.”

 

He gasped, a look of fake hurt on his face “I can cook!” then he proceeded on turning on the lights “just not as good and fast as you ...” he murmured which you heard perfectly well.

 

“What was that?” you taunted him.

 

“NOTHING!” he yelled back, and you heard him turn-on music for you.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the chatroom

 

Zen: MC and Seven still not online?

Yoosung: No, not since Seven left.

Jaehee: I hope they’re both doing well.

Zen: :’’’’’((((((

Yoosung: Ahh! It must be so hard being apart!

Jaehee: I wonder if MC has eaten well?

Yoosung: She

Yoosung: Better

Yoosung: Be!

Zen: We bought her eggs and noodles!! Its super easy to make!

Jaehee: I doubt she’d cook.

Yoosung: Ahhh Seven!! COME BACK HOME TO MC ALREADY!!

Zen: T____T Gosh if the trustfund kid would show up, I’d totally be heartbroken.

Jaaehee: Zen! NOOOOO!

Yoosung: Lololol what’s the connection?

Zen: Yoosung ..

 

      _*Jumin Han has entered the chatroom*_

 

Yoosung: LOLOLOL Jumin’s here

Jaehee: Oh my ..

Zen: WHY!?

Jumin: I see Zen’s talking about me again.

Yoosung: hey jumin

Zen: I am NOT! We were talking about MC and 707.

Yoosung: They both must be sad.

Jumin: I don’t get what you mean … did they break up?

Zen: NO!!

Yoosung: JUMIN!!! HOW COULD YOU!

Jaehee: -__-

Jumin: What? Seven just had a business trip for a day but the storm unabed him to get back home on time.

Jumin: He must’ve returned home by now.

Zen: Yeah what do you know about emotions anway.

Jumin: They’re both fine. They just didn’t see each other for two days. I think they’re okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Author’s note** : NO they weren’t acting OKAY at ALL Jumin Han!! xD


End file.
